


Spirit of the Past

by krowlin



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Evolution, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, evo - Freeform, yhs - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krowlin/pseuds/krowlin
Summary: Grian misses Evo-more specifically, Taurtis. When the other Hermits start mentioning a red and blue ghost, he gets a bit sadder.





	Spirit of the Past

Doc wiped the sweat from his forehead, setting down another shulker box. The work of preparations for the Infinity Portal ride were tiring, yet would be worth it once he and Scar could cash in on those sweet, sweet diamonds. He decided to take a break and head to Hermitland to get something from the food truck.

He placed a few diamonds in the barrel and gnawed on a golden carrot, relaxing at the base of a tree. Grian was working on his haunted house, humming quietly to himself. 

That's when Doc saw _it. _

"It" was a person, floating in midair, watching Grian build. The person wore a blue shirt with a red and blue T on the back. He smiled at Grian. Doc did a double-take, but when he looked back, the person was gone. _Huh. Weird._

He stopped thinking about it for a while, until the next time he met up with Grian.

"Hey man!" Doc said, walking over to Grian.

Grian smiled. "Yo! What's up?"

Doc stopped for a second. Behind Grian, hovering over his shoulder like a guardian angel, was the same entity from before. He had a hand hovering over Grian's shoulder and had a worried expression before disappearing when Doc blinked. 

Grian tilted his head slightly. "..Everything alright, Doc?"

Doc nodded distractedly. "Yeah. Yeah. Just.. thought I saw someone behind you." He laughed. "Anyway, what're you up to?"

\----

Scar squinted at the ombre effect Grian was going for with stained glass for a new build. He nodded slowly. "Maybe a red block there? It looks pretty good."

Grian grinned. "Thanks for your help." He bent over to place the block, evaluating the placement.

The person floated above him, circling around the glass and practically beaming with pride. He smiled, giving a thumbs up to the builder in question before his face fell slightly, seemingly remembering something. 

Scar stared wide-eyed at the person, blinking rapidly. He disappeared after a few seconds, increasing Scar's confusion tenfold.

"What about this?" Grian asked, standing again. Scar was staring off behind him, looking concerned. He turned around, seeing nothing. "Scar??" He poked him.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, this.. this looks good. Say, did you just see that guy?"

Grian laughed hesitantly. When Scar didn't laugh back, he felt concern bubbling up in his chest. "...What?"

"Nothing. Probably just a trick of the light." Scar squinted again, as if that would bring him back. It didn't. He sighed. "Oh well. You were saying?"

\----

Scar sat in S-4, watching Villager Grian wander about in his little house. He had seen that person floating around Grian a few more times, and it was beginning to weird him out. He had told Doc about it, and his reaction increased just increased the strangeness of the situation. 

They started asking other hermits if they had seen the person. Mumbo, Iskall, Ren, and Impulse had all seen him-and all happened to be people that spent a lot of time around Grian. 

"Maybe the ghost is something to do with Grian?" Iskall asked, scribbling on a piece of paper. They had all gotten together to theorize.

"Y'know, we could just ask," Mumbo said, fidgeting. "We've all only seen it around him, so might as well."

Doc nodded. "You have a point. Who wants to do the honors?"

Ren stood. "I'll go. I'm bored since we got the time machine. See you." He made a peace sign and walked out with a smile.

Ren flew over to Hippieland where Grian busily oversaw the workings of his dye farm. He smiled for a moment at the focus of his builder friend, but as he saw the figure in the corner of his eye again he was reminded of what he came here for.

"Yo, G man!" He said, leaning in the doorway of the barn.

Grian looked up, smiling back at him. "Oh hey! What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Grian gave him a curious look, prompting him to continue. "Have you seen the Hermitcraft ghost yet?"

Grian laughed. "What, is this advertisement for some horror attraction in Hermitland or something?"

"Nope! ...And you seriously haven't?" 

"No..? Depends on what you mean by 'Hermitcraft ghost.'"

Ren paused. "It's this guy with black hair and these red and blue headphones with a T on the back of his shirt. How have you not seen him yet? He seems to follow you everywhere.." Grian was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. "You.. you alright, G?"

"Does he have little sweatbands on his arms? Blue eye and a red eye?" He asked suddenly, hands shaking.

"Yeah. So you _have _seen him! Can't believe you'd lie to me!" Ren laughed a little, eyes darting away for a second.

Grian didn't laugh back. "You're.. you're not joking, right? Because if this is a bit it's not very funny." His voice was deadly serious, cracking a little.

"No, I'm not joking. Why would I-" He stopped, face falling. "Grian, you're crying." His voice filled up with worry.

Tears were bubbling up in Grian's eyes, his breaths coming out shakier than they should have. "You're joking. You're fucking joking."

Ren's eyes widened. Grian _never _swore. "Grian, what did I say? I'm sorry, did I-"

"Ren. Please. _Please _tell me you're joking." Hot tears rolled down Grian's cheeks, tainting his voice with cracks and little sobs. "That- that can't be true. It just _can't."_

Ren pulled him into an embrace without thinking, hugging him tightly and protectively. Grian choked out a sob, shoulders shaking. His face was buried in Ren's shoulder.

"Hey man. It's alright. Just let it out," Ren murmured softly, maneuvering so they could sit down.

It wasn't long before Scar showed up. He opened his mouth to say something, when he saw Ren and Grian on the floor, Grian still shaking and crying. He gave Ren a concerned look. Ren shrugged lightly back, trying not to disturb Grian. He then nudged his head to the door, as if saying _"maybe give us a minute." _Scar nodded in understanding, walking out to wait outside.

Grian slowly pulled away from Ren, scrubbing some stray tears still pooled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Hey. Don't apologize, it's alright." Ren paused, twiddling his thumbs for a second. "..Can you tell me why that hurt you so much?" He asked cautiously, as if Grian would run away if he said anything more.

Grian sighed. He looked exhausted. "Yeah. Yeah. I.. I should." He swallowed, closing his eyes. "So, I was in two other worlds before I was here. The first one was.. not great. Really different too. There were these things called phones and permadeath was the only way to die and there was this guy-" he cut himself off, biting his lip. "The.. the other world was better. Much better. We lived in a different time, Alpha, I think. We'd move through time periods through these portals made with bedrock. In.. in both of these worlds I had this friend.." his voice cracked, tears pooling in his eyes again.

Ren smiled gently. "You don't have to tell me."

"I.. I want to, though." Grian mumbled. "His name was Taurtis." His voice shook. "When I left my last world, I.. he didn't come with me." He sniffled, then laughed with no humor. "God, it's so stupid. It's been so long since last I saw him and yet-" He started to dissolve into sobs. "I can't stop missing him."

Ren hugged him again, rubbing little circles on his back. "There's nothing stupid about that, Grian. It's alright."

Grian calmed down a little, sniffling quietly. "And.. and he's _here? _He's here and I can't see him? But _you _can? It.. it just feels so unfair," he whispered.

Ren nodded, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He opened his eyes again, seeing the apparition hovering over Grian, tears floating upwards. Ren smiled. "I'm sure he feels the same."

There was a bit of comfy silence, before Ren hugged him a little tighter and stood.

"Alright, G man. I'll leave you to your flowers, if you're okay." He eyed Grian, concern flooding his gaze.

Grian smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder and all that."

Ren nodded, giving him some fingerguns and a little reminder that he could talk to him if need be. Grian listened to the sound of rockets firing outside, and as the noises got farther and farther away he sighed, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Grian."

Grian's eyes shot open, staring right at someone very familiar, floating just above the ground, seeming to have a similar reaction.

"_Taurtis?_"

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a little thing on ayapcraft's account on tumblr that I thought was good for angst so i wrote it!! it might be a lil ooc or badly written but i hope you like it! <3


End file.
